


Can't You See Me? (For Who I Am)

by Tae2Junnies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because this is Cheesy, Confession, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Hope No one is Lactose Intolerant, Human Choi Soobin, Humans, Hybrid Choi Yeonjun, Hybrids, Kinda, Kisses, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mention of Social Injustices, Online Relationship, Romance, Secret Identity, So Fluffy Yall Ain't Ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tae2Junnies/pseuds/Tae2Junnies
Summary: In July 2019, Yeonjun met Soobin on Twitter. Despite the fact that they lived in different continents, they just clicked.In October 2019, they had their first fight about hybrids treatments. Soobin apologized. Yeonjun forgave him.In December 2019, Soobin confessed.In February 2020, Soobin shipped roses from Ansan to his home, just to surprise Yeonjun for Valentine's day.In March 2020, Yeonjun did the same for White day and told him he was in love with him for the first time.Around May 2020, Yeonjun still hadn't told Soobin that he was an hybrid.Or:(AU) Yeonjun and Soobin are dating despite the distance. They both trust each other so much, and rightfully, so. But Yeonjun is scared to tell him the truth about who he is.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 312





	Can't You See Me? (For Who I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> SHE'S BACK when she shouldn't be! 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but I edited it last night because this resonated a little with what is going in the world. (You'll get it when you read it)
> 
> Recents events left me speechless and as a black woman (even though I'm french, racism IS a thing to fight against all over the world) I am outraged and suport the BLM movement so bad and I invite you to sign petitions, donate if you can or even raise awareness (I won't force you, though. But support to the cause is always welcomed)
> 
> Also there's so many more issues all over the world that are outrageous unrelated to racism, natural catastrophies in Asian countries, nepotism and politicians who steal the peopl's money in South America and so on... I just hope you all are safe but fight for those injustices the best way you can!
> 
> This ff talks about some aspect sof social injustice briefly but this is like 90% fluff so fear not
> 
> lots of love  
> Please Stay safe my lovelies
> 
> ALSO THERE IS KOREAN IN THIS I AM SORRY IF ITS BADLY TRANSLATED  
> BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE  
> ALSO THE DIALOGUE THAT IS IN ITALICS MEANS THAT THEY ARE SPEAKING IN KOREAN!!!

The wind blew through the fresh glass, making it flow softly around Yeonjun’s hair. It tickled his ears that shifted at the feeling of grass strands running through it.

He scrunched his nose at the feeling and moved his sweater-covered backpack that served as a pillow.

He had his eyes closed as he breathed in and out the cooling but nice Spring air in the small clearing. It had been his safe space for him and his best friend for years, now. It was a medium sized patch of grass circled by trees and flowered that shadowed the space from the shining sun. It bordered in a small lake, too, so during the summer he would go swim there with his friends.

It had been too cold to go swim there for months now so they rarely went there.

At least that’s what Yeonjun told them.

That was before he had met Soobin.

Yeonjun had made the spot a nice space to text and call him without anyone interrupting him, since it was secluded, calm and you had reception there.

Yeonjun basked in the small ray of sun that peeked through the tree leaves while he was waiting for Soobin to connect to have their daily FaceTime. It was a sort of tradition they had every Friday, since they could only call or text during the rest of the week. The younger was probably going to call him in a few, so Yeonjun had put his phone on vibrate and rested it on his chest. Just the thought of Soobin’s dimples blooming through the screen made Yeonjun’s heart stutter.

Yeonjun had met Soobin online, months ago. 

It was quite unconventional way to meet someone, especially someone that you would end up have feelings for, but it just had happened.

He still remembered the day that they first talked to each other. It was a random July night. Yeonjun was browsing on twitter, doing his normal meme scavenging and kpop fancams collecting, when a notification popped up in his dms. He had looked skeptically at the message since the username @Soobmarin didn’t ring any bell.

The message was a simple ‘Hi ^^’.

Yeonjun had answered an awkward ‘Hi’ before immediately going on the person’s profile to see who it was. There was probably the cutest human he had ever seen on the acount’s his pinned tweet. He had a gorgeous eye smile that complimented his pretty dimples beautifully. He was Korean, from Ansan, according to his bio and liked photography. Then he looked at the photo closely and saw that he was indeed human since he had no animal ears on his black mop of hair. He remembered gulping at that. Yeonjun was a dog hybrid, and had lived his whole life in Camden, a small town in Maine, in the United States. People there were rather nice and there was a handful of hybrids like his family living there but he had also been subjected to bigotry because of his nature _and_ because he was Korean American. Now, clearly the fact that he was Asian wouldn’t be a problem to this beautiful stranger, but he also knew how hybrids could be treated and were seen in his home country. He really was scared to see yet another perv or asshole that would insult him with backhanded compliments (like a lot of people did) or straight out rudeness. Some Koreans had actually taken the time to do that before.

When he came back to the chat, @Soobmarin had simply started a normal conversation, saying that he liked the picture he had on his feed. Yeonjun remembered being flattered. You could see beauty in everything in his small town, especially during summer and he loved to capture that. To have someone complimenting him on this had made him really happy.

So, maybe it was the fact that Yeonjun found him so cute, or maybe it was the fact that he had brushed his ego the right way, but Yeonjun had decided to answer sincerely, nicely.

They hit it off right away. That night and the who week after that they texted nonstop. It was perfect, too because they were both on holidays. In the span of a week, Yeonjun had learned that just like him, Soobin was a high school senior that enjoyed simple things. That was his actual words. 

(From: @Soobmarin

I like bread and photography 

I love music too, American music can be great! Especially sad songs

Oh! And I hate studying and sport!

Yeonjun looked at the messages popping up enthusiastically and generally he didn’t like that, but it was weirdly cute with Soobin.)

Yeonjun found himself entranced at the small things. Like the grammar error that the human did because English wasn’t his fort, but he liked to practice it with Yeonjun. Or, like his use of overly cute emojis (usual in Korea, apparently), drawing so much more about his personality than words did. Like his insistence to call Yeonjun hyung when they spoke Korean because even though they were both seniors, Yeonjun was still a year older than him since the age system is different between the US and South Korea; so you could see little ‘형~’ amongst mix of fumbling English.

Weeks turned into months and they just ended up being so close despite the distance. Since from Camden to Ansan, you had a 13 hours of time difference, Yeonjun would receive ‘Good morning ^~^’ messages at 7AM in the US when it was 8PM in South Korea, just because Soobin was _that_ thoughtful. It had been easy to communicate during the holidays but when school started again, it had been a pain. Despite that they maneuvered windows of time and had gave up a lot of sleep to talk to each other.

Soobin would stay up all night talking to Yeonjun who was going home from school, since Yeonjun had way more flexible hours at school than Soobin.

So, when Yeonjun was waking up at 6AM to text Soobin, it was 7PM back in Ansan. Yeonjun would have days when he finished early and would call Soobin when it was 3 to 4AM. 

It was all worth it, though.

It was so weird at first, to find someone who was so different but that got him so well. One thing they bonded over was their lack of... ambition. Sure, they had a lot of hobbies that were art related, but they also knew that it would stay that. Hobbies. They spent a lot of time talking about their fear of the future, of disappointing their parents because they just hated to study and couldn’t see themselves pursuing an expectation-loaded career that they weren’t passionate about. It was especially hard for Soobin, whose parents were nice and caring, but still very demanding. Yeonjun had the luck to have amazingly supportive parents that would help him go through life, as long as he gets a stable job. That meant photography as a career was ruled-out. That hurt a little (read: a lot) and they both had that hurt in common.

They had different lives but very similar mentalities. And it was so easy to talk to the human. 

There was one thing, though, that had never come up in the discussion.

Call it a fluke, a mistake, an omission.

Yeonjun had failed to mention that he was a hybrid.

It just had never came up.

Actually, it did.

There were few times where he almost talked about it. Especially since he was a breeder.

That meant he had heats. 

Fortunately, he only had it thrice since it’s not that frequent through the year, but it was difficult to explain his absence for a whole week. Still, Soobin never meddled, never asked about it. 

At some point Yeonjun thought that the younger had figured it out, since Yeonjun was feeling a little guilty of hiding something so big to Soobin, so he had left some hints. He mentioned the topic of hybrids several time while they talked but he had come to find out that Soobin was quite... ignorant about the topic. The human was careful with his words but the lack of proper English and knowledge on the matter made him say stupid - sometimes even hurtful - things. There was even a time, three months into them speaking, where Yeonjun had hung up earlier on their phone call because of how indifferent Soobin was to a hate crime that had occurred towards an hybrid in Seoul, nor far from Ansan. 

It wasn’t that he expected Soobin to be perfectly understanding on every hybrid matter. But Yeonjun, from his small town, had always been an activist on hybrids rights, so naturally he is surrounded by people that thought like him. even his awkward human friends were open to listen about those social issues.

Meeting someone who was ignorant and unconcerned was weird and sometimes even upsetting. 

He couldn’t blame Soobin though. The human lived in his bubble in a really homogeneous country where everyone thought alike and had pretty much the same ideals on matters like this until proven the contrary.

So Yeonjun didn’t blame him. 

He tried to educate him, and it had worked pretty well. Especially because, even if Soobin could be a little gullible and naive, he was genuinely nice and willing to learn. 

Still, Yeonjun had apprehensions. 

That was why the first time they talked with cameras on, Yeonjun had a beanie on, tail hidden under his blanket. 

Even after Soobin was more educated, he kept the habit of hiding his incriminating features. It was a work in process. The human was so adorable and rather comprehensive on some level, but he just wasn’t sure he would be on this particular level. 

So, he hid things. 

And ultimately it had worked out. Really well, even.

That was until Soobin confessed to him.

*

He still remembered the day like it was yesterday. It was 9AM on a Sunday in late December, right before New Year’s Eve. Yeonjun was just browsing on his phone, texting his friends while he was waiting for Soobin to call him. Generally the younger would call him when he would be done with his homework, so around 10AM at his time, but his phone rang way before.

He looked at the screen and saw that it was FaceTime. That was also pretty unusual since they solely FaceTimed on Fridays generally. Still, he took the call after quickly putting on a beanie and the hood of his hoodie to cover his ears.

Once he was ready, he pressed the green button.

“Soobin?” He asked with a smile. He hadn’t even realized that he was grinning since he saw the name on the phone.

“ _Hyungie_ , hi,” Soobin switched from Korean to English with his usual cute smile. He had his midnight blue pajamas on and the usual thin silver chain he loved around his neck that rested perfectly against the sliver of skin peeking out. His gaze scurried away from the sight to smile again at the human.

“You’re calling a little early,” he pointed out cheekily before resting more comfortably in his bed.

Soobin nodded and Yeonjun could see his ears tint in a shy pink as he sheepishly said in his cute broken English, “My homework was over... and I have something to say you, hyung.” He looked awfully shy, which, granted, wasn’t unusual for the human but he looked also fidgety. That was less something that Yeonjun was used to.

“Okay,” he blinked at Soobin, “Uh, also, it’s ‘to say to you’ or ‘to tell you’, Soobinie,” he corrected him softly, since the younger’s had insisted several times that Yeonjun did so. Soobin nodded hastily at the remark, repeating the correct phrase to himself lowly in the cutest way. Yeonjun was doing everything not to coo. He was just so adorable, Yeonjun didn’t even know that guys like this existed in real life. Guys in Camden were just so... boring and rooted in their toxic masculinity. His nature made him already more fragile that it was accepted in America, since he could breed. Still, he had been out for a little over three years and had had boyfriends. He was lucky to live in a city that was as accepting, despite the nasty looks an occasional slurs. He had told Soobin, since because he trusted him but not without some apprehensions, because he did live in South Korea. Even though their pop music industry fed on implied homosexuality fan service, they weren’t ready to accept it as it was. 

Meeting someone like Soobin, who was unapologetically himself, even if that meant doing things that most guys in his town would sneer at him for… Yeonjun liked that about the human. So, he had told him and Soobin had confessed that he was, too, attracted to guys but no one knew. They had shared a lot on it after that.

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at Soobin staring at him in what seemed to be a... fond smile? Yeonjun didn’t like to dwell on those, though, “So? What did you want to tell me?” 

“Hum, first, could you check your mail?”

Yeonjun titled his head in question. He felt his ear shift under his beanie like it always did when he was intrigued. He moved on his side to let his tail move freely because it was shifting more and more in anticipation. 

“Why?” He asked giddily. The giddiness came from his canine side. He generally rolled with it. After some time, Soobin did too.

“I— Normally, you received something,” Soobin said shyly. Yeonjun blinked at him again, before sighing fondly and get out of bed. 

“You sent me something, Soobinie?” 

“The people at the post office said you would receive it today.” Soobin muttered. He was getting redder by the second, and Yeonjun smiled at him in surprise. 

“Well, then! I guess we’ll found out now!” He said as he put on his slippers and exited his room. He walked down the stairs and greeted his family that was having breakfast.

“He lives! Pay up,” His mother gasped dramatically before smiling mischievously to his father who groaned, “Junnie, we were betting on how more sleep you were going to get, and I won.” She snickered as her husband handed her a $10 bill.

“Sorry dad,” Yeonjun laughed as he crossed the kitchen to munch on some bacon on his sister’s plate who lethargically swatted his hand away from her breakfast. Her tail was leisurely shifting in tiredness.

He made sure to only show himself on camera and looked back at Soobin who was smiling at him. “How are your parents?” He asked. Yeonjun smiled at him and muttered “good”.

His parents didn’t know about Soobin back then. So Yeonjun talked to him in private mostly, but Soobin was understanding of the fact that parents could be worried over their sons befriending strangers on the internet. 

“Mom, did I receive something?” Yeonjun inquired. His mom nodded and after swallowing her pancake she pointed a small box on the coffee table in their living room. 

“Thank you, mama,” he said before kissing her cheek and taking the box.

He showed the box at the camera and Soobin nodded hastily. He smiled quickly at the human before walking back to the stairs.

“Why are you wearing a beanie at home, you dork?” His sister asked Still leisurely. Yeonjun glanced at her then at Soobin who was looking at him innocently. He tsked and said “For the style…?” before escaping his family questioning glances.

He ran to his room and closed the door.

“I also always wondered why you always had hats on, hyung.” Soobin said. Yeonjun smiled at him and repeated the same answer as before cheekily to hide the nerves.

“Anyways, you sent me something. Let’s see what it is.” He said as he sat back on his bed, propelling his phone against the cover so that Soobin could see him fully. He crossed his legs and sat in a way to easily hide his tail behind him.

Soobin grinned at him and Yeonjun said “Hi,” again but cutely. They always did this, don’t ask them way.

“I can’t believe you sent me something from South Korea. It’s not even my birthday,” he muttered as he looked at the package. It was quite neutral and had bands of clear tape to seal it. The box was small, though.

“I just... I had to tell you something and I thought that—“

“—Words were too old fashioned to be used. So, you had a whole package shipped here?” He finished for him teasingly. Soobin whined before sighing. But Yeonjun still saw a smile peeking behind his exasperation.

“How did you even get my address?” Yeonjun asked absentmindedly as he started tearing the tape to open the package. 

“You gave it to me, remember?” Soobin had said but his voice was a little shaky, like he was nervous. Yeonjun looked at him briefly and he was fidgeting. That was weird.

“You look anxious... nervous. “He changed to word when Soobin looked at him in question when he always did when he didn’t understand a word, “Should I be nervous, too?” He asked half seriously. Soobin shook his head quickly in answer.

“No, no, it’s no-nothing. Ju— Just open it please?” He almost pleaded with a small pout on. Yeonjun looked at him for ten seconds before nodding and opening the package.

Inside the box there was a white, silky chest-shaped box and a note. “Oh!” Yeonjun gasped a little and looked at an almost-shaking Soobin who looked beyond nervous. “Seriously Binnie, you’re scaring me...” he chuckled softly with a small frown, but Soobin only shook his head then moved it to tell him to proceed.

He picked up the note instinctively to read it, but Soobin gasped and his gaze snapped towards the phone. 

Soobin was looking at him with wide eyes, “Huh, hyung, can you look the gift first, please,” he muttered sheepishly when he realized how dramatic his reaction was. Yeonjun blinked at him before nodding.

“You’re weird, but fine,” Yeonjun chuckled almost shakily. Soobin’s scrutinizing gaze was making him feel nervous. He put down the note and took the small chest. It was smooth since it had a silk exterior, the color almost ivory. The front had a small golden ball that was held by a clasp that you had to undo to open the box. 

He glanced at Soobin one last time who was looking at him in anticipation, before opening it. 

Inside the box laid a small ring. 

The design was quite simple, a simple silver band with small detailing on the upper and lower edge of the ring. It was really pretty.

Something fluttered in his chest.

He looked at it for a solid half-minute, a smile of wonder naturally drawing on his face.

“It’s so...” he trailed off as he kept on contemplating it. After some time he looked at Soobin who was looking at him in a mix of eagerness and... nerve? 

“Do—do you like it?” Soobin stuttered. He was fiddling with his chain like he always did when he was nervous. Yeonjun didn’t really know what to say.

The gesture in itself was so sweet, and unexpected. 

So caring and thoughtful.

Yeonjun remembered once telling Soobin that you couldn’t find any nice piece of jewelry like what he had in Ansan and that he was jealous of him. Soobin had chuckled and told him that it was a shame. Yeonjun had nodded, because it really was. There was no piercing parlor in his small town, so earrings couldn’t be considered and his whole face was quite sensitive anyways, he couldn’t just do holes in his face easily. Necklaces and rings were more available, but he still lived in a small town, wearing anything out of the ordinary was judged, and Yeonjun avoided any kind of negative attention.

This ring though, was discreet enough and just so nice. It was also so... cute.

“This is so pretty, Soobin. Thank you,” he said wholeheartedly. He looked at the human who still looked like he was nervous, “You can lose the shakiness, I really it,” he laughed, “It may be small but I’ll try it on my pinky finger.” He tried in on but Soobin stopped him.

“Wait! Before trying it... could you read the note...?” Soobin asked and he was blushing again, not daring looking at Yeonjun who was holding the ring in the palm of his hand.

Yeonjun blinked, “Since when does gift opening have so many rules?” He chuckled, “is that another Korean tradition I never heard of?” He joked to lighten up the mood.

“No— Just. It’ll make sense.” The human simply said. Yeonjun smiled at him because he looked so flustered more than nervous now. His tail was waggling, he could feel it, he had to physically stop it from going loose behind him.

“Fine,” he sighed fondly before putting the ring down on its ivory cushion. He then picked up the note folded in four and it was actually more of a letter than a note. On it was a cursive **‘To:** ** _연준_** **_형_** **(A.K.A. Yeonjun)’**. He chuckled fondly, glancing one last time at Soobin who was so red already. He opened the note.

‘ **Dear hyung,**

**English is kind of hard for me even though you helped me to improve so much. So some passages will be in Korean and hopefully you’ll have a translator with you if you don’t understand everything, (or you can ask me, but I will get shy so please,** **방종하십시오** **)**

**So... I write this letter because I’m bad at expressing myself through words, especially in English and this whole thing would have turn out badly worded. And you deserve to have something prettily phrased. Simply because you are pretty, hyung. Everything about you is pretty. I guess that’s why...** **널** **너무나도** **사랑해** **’**

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, he felt his ears raising under his beanie in surprise and he instinctively held them to control him. He looked at Soobin then who wasn’t looking at him, avoiding his gaze. If his Korean wasn’t too rusty, Soobin had basically told him he liked him.

“Soobin—“

“Please, read it entirely, hyung.” Soobin almost begged. Yeonjun tried to protest but ended up doing what the human asked. His hands were shaking a little now, hearts pounding in his chest.

**‘Ever since I first talked to you, there is this feeling inside me that told me that you were special... I don’t know what exactly. Maybe it was your humor, or the way you made me feel so comfortable with my English. Or maybe it was the first time we FaceTime and...** **너의** **미소가** **내** **마음을** **흔들게** **만든다** **(“your smile made my heart flutter” - said the internet, but I’m keeping the** **한국어** **version). Actually,** **당신에** **대한** **모든** **것은** **심장** **이터리** **in the best way...**

**Your smile, your eyes, your whole being is beautiful, hyung. I realized really early on that my fondness for you was in fact romantic feelings... at first it was scary to admit that to myself, and even though we discussed this together, I live in a country that doesn’t accept us easily, you know that.**

**Then, I saw this ring, while I was shopping with my mother. And it just reminded me of you. Of how you didn’t have any** **부속품** **(jewelery?)** **because boys usually don’t in your town.**

**Now, normally this ring came in a set. It’s supposed to be a couple ring... Still, I thought of you, so I just bought it right away. That was two months ago. I was scared to send it, to talk about it. Maybe because it represented how I felt for you.**

**But now I’m ready, hyung.**

**I know we met only few months ago and that we never actually met in real life, but I have feelings for you and...**

**I was wondering if you wanted to be my bo”yfriend?**

**I know you must be shocked now, so I’ll let you react to that. You will probably have this wide eyes and little ‘o’ that you do with your mouth when you’re surprised. Then you’ll catch your head.**

**I think that it’s cute, though. Don’t worry.**

**PS: Was that too much? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable...** **어떻게** **TT’**

He blinked at the question written. Read it once, read it again.

Yeonjun didn’t believe that it was actually happening. He could feel his tail tensing alongside with his ears. His humanoid ears were getting red, he knew that it was also spreading on his whole face, by the creeping heat he felt going through his whole body. 

He quickly put down the letter. Soobin looked awfully nervous. 

“Soobin... Are you serious?” 

Soobin gulped and nodded, glossy eyes looking at him so desperately. Yeonjun knew his own face looked strange, it’s because his mind was a mess.

Questions like _‘Really?_ ’, ‘ _He wants to date me?’_ , ‘ _Yeonjun Choi?’_ , _‘But he’s so... And I’m just so... okay?’_

Deeper in his mind a voice pointed out that he wasn’t even completely honest with the human to begin with. This sweetheart of a human was opening his heart to him and he wasn’t even capable to tell him about the most important part of himself. Something he always owned up to, until he met Soobin.

He looked back at the small ring on the cushion and took it between his thumb and index finger.

His silence must have been misunderstood because Soobin sighed and muttered, “I’m so sorry if you are uncomfortable, hyung. I knew I shouldn’t have—“

“— Soobin. Please wait five second.” He interrupted him, but when Soobin looked so sad, he winced and tried to relax before saying softly, “I mean, I like you, too. Like a lot. Like it’s pretty stupid how much I like you, but I just...” he couldn’t help but smile at Soobin’s eyes filling themselves with hope at the confession. The mood had lightened up instantly. 

“... You just what, hyung?” Soobin asked, tone way more relaxed. 

But, ‘ _what_ ’ was a good question. Soobin was looking at him with so much sincerity, and openness. He looked so cute, he sighed internally. 

Images of him disgusted at the confession of his true nature flashed in his mind.

So, Yeonjun didn’t say anything about it.

“I just... I’m surprised, but happily surprised.” He ended up saying ungracefully.

The most beautiful smile etched itself on the human’s face, eyes crinkled cutely and dimples creasing his rosy cheeks. He just looked so adorable, Yeonjun smiled back at the sight immediately, thoughts of untold truths chased in the back of his mind.

“So... What’s your answer?” Soobin asked with a shy smile, contrasting his previous ecstatic one.

Yeonjun put on the ring on his pinky and showed it to the camera. 

“I would love to.”

*

Yeonjun’s heart still fluttered at the memory. They had been happily dating ever since. Soobin made him smile and happy in ways he didn’t think he ever would be. It just felt right to be together. At least that’s what he felt when before they started dating.

Months passed and it still felt like that. They sacrificed sleep to be with each other, even if it’s through screens and it felt like it was all worth it. 

Soobin was worth the trouble.

Sure, sometimes it was hard.

Really hard, even.

See, when you get attached to someone you seem to care about in many ways, it gets difficult not to see them all the time. Especially when you actually think about them all the time. 

Yeonjun had been ecstatic at the idea of dating each other, and they had promised to ‘make it work despite the distance’, and they held up to that promise very well. It had only been few months after all. 

But there were still moments of untold sadness. Yeonjun was someone who was very tactile, (‘touchy-feely’ his family said). He loved to have physical contacts with people he was comfortable with. And boy, oh boy, did he feel comfortable with Soobin. 

Since they had started dating, their discussion was filled with enamored sighs, shy compliments and lovely grins from how much they liked each other. They were in their ‘honeymoon phase’. So, it actually made things even more difficult for Yeonjun because when Soobin smiled at him and his dimples creased his beautiful rosy soft looking cheeks, all he wanted to do is touch them. To hold them. Even pinch them, since Soobin once did Ans they stretched like crazy and Yeonjun wanted to test that stretchiness by himself so, so bad. It was ridiculous.

Everything about the human screamed gentle and soft. He was even convinced that Soobin’s scent must have been sweet fresh, and heart-stopping. But that also, he didn’t know for certain, because they were miles and miles apart. And he couldn’t ask the human himself, too.

There were times where they would hang up the phone with shaky voices from unshed tears, because despite the fact that they had never met each other, they missed each other so damn much.

Even now, laying on the grass, in that familiar clearing, the feeling that took him as he breathed in the fresh earthy air reminded him more of Soobin’s crinkled eyes and squeaky laugh than the years of coming there with his friends. Soobin’s arrival in his life had shifted his mind in the strangest but most beautiful ways.

He felt his phone buzz against his chest and a smile took his face instinctively. He sat up from his position to sit his back against the tree near his stuff. He quickly made sure that his cap was on properly and moved it so that it doesn’t rub against his ears in the wrong way. He made sure that he looked okay - a reflex, more than anything - before clearing his throat and press the green button.

The screen went black, to connect before it fills up with a grainy, pixelized image of a moss of hair under a hoody. Yeonjun smiled when the image lowered to show Soobin’s upper part of his face. His eyes were small from the leftover sleep. Yeonjun smiled at the cute image.

“Hi, baby.” He greeted him softly. He put on his earphones so that Soobin can hear him better. He heard distinctly a yawn and saw the image shift. A lone tired “Hi” was heard before the image back clearer. As planned, Soobin was waking up, since it was 5AM in South Korea. They had two hours to speak before Soobin had to get ready for school. 

The human was sitting up against his bed, rubbing his hand against his eyes to wake up from his sleepiness and the hood of his bug hoodie sagging on his head to frame his puffy face. Yeonjun winced internally. It always made him feel bad when Soobin looked so tired, but he looked particularly exhausted that day, eye bags being prominent. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep more?” Yeonjun asked in worry. He was ready to call later in the day if need be. He was done with his classes anyways.

Soobin shook his head, expression still dazed from the slumber, “No, I’m fine... I will sleep after school this afternoon.” He mumbled. His lips were pouting around the words and Yeonjun nodded, smiling in fondness. 

He bit his smile and said, “I missed you.” 

That seemed to wake Soobin up from his sleepiness, as he blinked at the image of the hybrid looking at him shyly. Soobin pouted a little more before saying, “I missed you, too. We didn’t talk for three days. It felt weird.” 

Soobin’s dad had decided to take his phone away from him to ground him, since he had been ‘too distracted by it’. Soobin couldn’t disagree to that since it was true that he spent his spare time to chat with Yeonjun. His boyfriend had also been understanding. They chatted a little on Twitter through Soobin’s computer but then the younger had an oral that made him unavailable to chat as much as usual. Now that he was all done though, they were both elated to find out that his dad had decided reward Soobin for his great report card to his written exams by cutting the grounding short. It had only lasted five days but it felt longer than that.

“I know, it was weird for me, too. Like, you really became my best friend, so...” Yeonjun muttered in contemplation.

Soobin nodded at the statement though, “I feel exactly the same way. Not talking to you is like not seeing... How to say it…? Like not having my battery source with me. Like in the video you sent me about introv...”

“Introvert,” Yeonjun supplied with a soft smile. Soobin was too cute when he lost his words, and even more when he was so sleepy.

“Yes. Introverts. Who needs to recharge their social battery by being alone? Well I charge mine with you.” Soobin mumbled cutely. Yeonjun nodded again, because it felt like this, too. Sometimes when he felt sad, the simple thought of Soobin made him feel better. The idea of having someone that you know will support and love you, made things better.

“That was so cheesy...” he laughed at Soobin’s pouting for a whole other reason, “but... I feel the same way.” 

The younger smiled at him. Then he shifted on his bed to lie down again. Yeonjun was now seeing half his face, while the other part was smooched on the pillow. The human was still looking at him in fondness, though. They stayed silent, looking at each other in pure adoration.

“You’re cute.” Soobin mumbled.

“ _갑자기_?” Yeonjun laughed in surprise. Soobin always did this. Sudden compliments.

“Yes, I just wanted to say it. You’re so great, too. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have met you.” 

Yeonjun softened internally at the words, “I am the lucky one... I never thought I would find someone like you. I never thought that I could trust someone as much as I trust you.” He said sincerely. His past relationships had failed miserably, because of small details but most importantly because they never were ready to love him like he loved them. Sometimes Yeonjun felt like it became some kind of game of ‘whose pride is the biggest?’ in his generation. No one was ready to commit because it wasn’t socially accepted for guys to show they cared. Sometimes he saw post about guys ‘simping’ and it infuriated him. Even though it was about women, and how men were weak for caring about women basically, as a gay guy it felt like that sometimes. It sure felt like that with his two exes. The first one was nice but not ready to accept him and open up to him, falling easily in his macho pretense. The second was not out yet, and even if that was okay, he was also rude to him, going as far as using slurs against his hybrid nature, in front of his own friends. 

Yeonjun had trouble to trust people because of this. 

Yeonjun had trouble to talk about his nature with Soobin because of this.

Call him a coward, but he had never met someone as amazing as Choi Soobin before, and he sure didn’t want to lose that. 

Soobin smiled at him, restraining his smile from reaching his ears. Yeonjun just brought the camera closer to squint his eyes in fondness, the younger hiding his face in his pillow in shyness. 

Gosh, were they whipped for each other.

“Don’t get shy on me. You started it!” Yeonjun chuckled.

“I know. Now, I don’t know what to do.”

“Let’s change the subject, then.”

“But I wanted to talk about us more...” Soobin whined.

“What is there more to say,” Yeonjun laughed, fingers scratching his neck instinctively when he saw Soobin doing it, too “You love me, I love you. That’s enough of cheese for today.” He looked pointedly at the human. Soobin sniffed and didn’t say anything for ten seconds. Which meant he was childishly sulking.

“Soobin...” Yeonjun coaxed him out.

“No.”

“You’re a baby.” Yeonjun scoffed in a teasing tone. 

“Calling me sweet names won’t help, Yeonjun Choi!”

Yeonjun laughed at his sulkiness. But Soobin only answered by looking at his hands with the small matching ring on it broodily. 

“We have this” Yeonjun showed the ring on his pinky finger after Soobin looked briefly at his screen to focus on his own ring, “To remind us that we’re there for each other. All the time. What more do you want?” Yeonjun smiled at him. 

After sometimes Soobin huffed, “Fine...” 

“Now stop being a big baby, and tell me how your exams went.”

They talked for an hour of various things, each topic spaced by minutes of them fondly looking at each other, because they were their best distraction.

Whipped.

“By the way... I have something important to tell you.” Soobin muttered.

Yeonjun blinked and stopped playing with his ring to focus. “Is it bad?”

“It’s... So-so.” Soobin said after some thought.

“Okay, tell me.” Yeonjun answered softly.

Soobin gathered his thoughts and sighed, “I told my parents about us.”

Yeonjun’s heart skipped a beat and he gulped.

“You what?”

Soobin sat up a little, his arm folded to hold his head from smooching completely against his pillow. The plushie on top of his head was started to get illuminated by the sunlight, which meant that he would have to get ready for school in maybe 30 to 40 minutes.

Soobin winced, “I did. I just... I really wanted to put the selfie you sent me as my wallpaper. So, I did, for like a day. But then my parents took my phone away and my dad saw it on accident, before I turned off my phone... They asked some questions, and since they were in a good mood because of my good grades. It just... came out.” 

Yeonjun blinked at him, processing his words. 

It wasn’t like he disagreed with the idea to talk about it to their parents. Yeonjun had mentioned Soobin a handful of times to his family, since they were pretty close and that Yeonjun was bad at hiding his fondness when they texted. They knew he was gay since he had already been in a relationship, so that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the stigma around online relationship and especially hybrid/human online relationships. 

It was evident that Soobin wasn’t a catfish. That being said the amount of cases of hybrids that were kidnapped or harbored to be involved in sex trafficking, even in the US, because of catfishing was actually quite frightening. That and the fact that he had lied to them about them being an actual couple and not just friends... His parents would kill him if they knew about them being... actually in love. 

He didn’t want to risk things.

As for Soobin. His parents knew he was gay. They did. They weren’t really... okay with it. But they loved their sons, and could ‘look past it.’ 

(The night that Soobin came out to his parents and that he had fought so hard with his dad, Soobin had called Yeonjun while he was in class. Yeonjun skipped two periods just to comfort him, the younger spouting a teary mix of Korean and English, while Yeonjun crouched in the school’s toilet stall to comfort him, hoping not to get caught.

Apparently, later, they came back to the human’s room. They talked it out — It was all his mother, really, since she had lived abroad the longest amongst the two parents — and came to the conclusion that it was okay, that Soobin could live his life like he wanted, as long as he got good grade and that he... kept it all hidden. As long as no one knew, it would be okay. They wouldn’t force him to marry a woman, or to have children. But he had to keep it a secret, because they live in South Korea and it would just make everything so complicated for them and for him. Soobin had nodded, reluctantly so.

When Soobin had told about it to Yeonjun, he was as internally conflicted about it as the crying human. 

It could have been worse, really.

But it still felt... wrong?)

So, Yeonjun was kind of worried of their reactions to it.

“What did they say? What did you tell them exactly? Why are you only telling me this now, when I’ve been rambling about my school fountain dysfunctioning and wetting my math teacher?” He asked in disbelief and worry.

Soobin sighed, “I told them about meeting you online, that we were friends, but it became more, eventually. That it was serious and that I loved you. Also, I didn’t talked about it because it’s been so long that we talked and I just... didn’t want to ruin our time together” Soobin mumbled a “Sorry, Junnie.”

“No, no it’s okay. I understand, I’m not mad _jagi_.” He said reassuringly, using the pet name, that he rarely used with Soobin, just to make sure that the human knew he really meant it. Soobin looked at him and seemed to melt a little at the affectionate name. “Okay...”

“...So, what did they say?”

“Actually, they were pretty... okay with it.”

“Really?” Yeonjun asked in surprise.

Soobin nodded, “Yes... I feel like it’s because technically this is exactly what they asked for. You’re so far away from me, so no one will know about us except if I talk about it publicly, and that will never happen. Not to anyone around me, at least so,” Soobin shrugged, “They’re fine with it. Once I showed them some pictures of you and of us FaceTiming, proving that you weren’t a catfish... they were okay.”

“I can’t believe it... I mean... Is that even a good thing?” Yeonjun asked carefully.

“I don’t really know, to be honest.”

“It kind of feel like it‘s wrong. Because it means that if we were both in South Korea, then...” Yeonjun trailed off, disheartened. It was just weird.

“I mean, it’s like everything about my parent’s reaction to my sexuality. It’s shitty but It could be worse.” Soobin summed up while he sat up completely against his bed, talking the plushie that was on his pillow in his arm with his hand, holding his phone with the other. 

“Yeah... It sucks.” Yeonjun said lamely. He didn’t really know what to say since Soobin had summed it up so perfectly.

“On the bright side, they’re happy that you are Korean and human.” Soobin said with an awkward smile.

Yeonjun didn’t say anything, clearing his throat awkwardly, too. 

_Shit_.

“Does it matter to them?” Yeonjun asked lowly.

Soobin nodded slightly, eyeing the plushie, “The Korean part? Yes, kind of.” Soobin said absentmindedly.

“...What about the human part?” Yeonjun blurted out. He wanted to hit himself at the stupid question. He felt his tail getting agitated against the tree trunk. His finger instinctively tightened against the grass until he ripped a fistful of it.

Great.

His nerve was getting the best of him, now.

Soobin didn’t notice it though, “I guess? It’s not that important to them. To my mom at least... She’s just excited that I have someone since you know how shy I am. My dad is more... close-minded about those things, though.” Soobin thought out loud. Yeonjun didn’t answer, though. His mind was running wild. 

_‘Would Soobin’s parents kept them from being with each other definitively if they learned about his true nature?’_

_‘What about Soobin himself...’_

“Hey,” Soobin woke him from his spiraling thoughts. He looked back at the screen, to see Soobin’s soft face half lit up by the morning almost white sun of Ansan. It was highlighting his soft feature and most especially his frown of concern. “I’m sorry that my parents aren’t as opened about hybrids as you are... I know how much that matters to you.” Soobin said sincerely. 

Yeonjun just looked at him, words not coming out. 

“I mean, you educated me about it, so now I know it is important. I just don’t want that to keep us apart. It’s just a detail, okay?” Soobin continued and Yeonjun nodded sadly.

Except it wasn’t a detail. He could feel his ears falling on his hair like they always did when he was sad. His tail was going wild behind him but he ignored it. 

“Yeonjun. Look at me.”

The hybrid did so, sporting a small pout. Soobin still looked tired and soft, and Yeonjun really wished he could hug him to find comfort in his touch. 

But, he couldn’t.

“Things will be fine. I promise.” Soobin said firmly. 

Once again, Yeonjun realized how amazing Choi Soobin was.

Here he was, comforting him about a subject that shouldn’t even be something worth being upset, normally.

After all, in Soobin’s perspective, Yeonjun was upset because his parents weren’t fond of the idea that Soobin would date an hybrid. But, that didn’t matter anyways because, to him, Yeonjun was human. Despite that, Soobin was still taking the time to make sure that he was okay, because he believed that it was still a subject and cause that Yeonjun cared deeply about. 

Choi Soobin was so precious and Yeonjun was lying to him. 

It just wasn’t right. 

“Listen... Soobin I have to—“

_“—_ _Soobin, wake up. You— who are you talking to?_ ” A voice interrupted him on Soobin’s side.

Yeonjun looked at the screen and saw Soobin’s profile facing him. Suddenly the image blurred and all he saw was black. He could still hear things, though.

“ _I’m awake mom,”_ Soobin answered softy in Korean, hiding the phone from sight. Yeonjun turned up the volume of his phone to hear things clearer.

 _“What are you... Are you talking to your boyfriend_?” His mother sounded curious but Yeonjun didn’t hear any trace of disgust. Rather wonder and maybe some excitement. He heard a door being closed, “ _Show him to me. I want to say hi_!” She said lowly. 

Yeonjun froze. 

Soobin gasped, _“No, mom. I don’t think that it’s a good idea.”_

 _“He’s your first... boyfriend. I want to see him. Can he hear me?_ ” Yeonjun heard some scrambling and ruffling but the screen remained black, _“Hello, Yeonjun!_ ” His mother said almost cheerily despite not seeing him.

 _“Mom. Stop!”_ Soobin huffed, probably holding his phone under the covers for dear life away from his mother’s prying hands. Yeonjun shifted against the tree awkwardly. His hands were fisting more and more grass. His ears were rising, restrained against the cap’s fabric. His tail was waggling all over the place in worry.

He ignored it all though, because his mind was at war.

Maybe he should hang up.

A voice in the back of his mind told him to do it. 

He ignored it.

A stronger part of him told him that he wanted to meet her. He didn’t know why.

Finally, after some shuffling and his mother’s coaxing, the image brightened up and showed Soobin’s reluctant face.

“ _Fine, but just a minute.”_ The human huffed. 

Suddenly the screen switched from portrait to landscape mode, and Yeonjun turned his phone to see Soobin and a small woman. Yeonjun smiled awkwardly at her.

She really looked like Soobin. In subtle ways but still. They seemed to have the same nose, and although her face was rounder, she sported the same cute dimples as she smiled fondly at him in a too fond way.

 _“Hello, Yeonjun was it?”_ Yeonjun nodded silently, at loss of words. _“It’s nice to meet you._ ” She smiled, eyes crinkling in the same way that Soobin’s always did. Yeonjun couldn’t stop from smiling more genuinely, even though his heart was still beating like crazy and he really was nervous.

“ _Hum... Hello. It’s nice to meet you, too._ ” He said politely in broken korean. His accent was worse than Soobin’s when the human spoke English. 

“ _Soobin talked about you a few days ago. At first I was skeptical, but you seem so nice. Thank you for taking care of my cucumber._ ” Soobin whined when his mother started pinching his cheeks and Yeonjun wanted to do this, too. He was almost jealous of his boyfriend’s own mother for pinching his cheek.

He smiled shyly, despite that, _“You’re welcome. Thank you for allowing me to date your son. He’s really great_.” Yeonjun said sincerely.

“ _It’s okay. I know that what we asked of him is... Not great. I am aware of this. I know what it’s like to hide something from everyone when it’s an important part of who you are...”_ she said seriously and Yeonjun did his best to understand what she meant. Soobin was just looking at his ring in sadness, avoiding her eyes, _“But he seems to care about you so much. Here in Korea, it won’t be possible for you two to be together. But hopefully if Soobin travels to see you, you can be together freely in the US._ ” She said warmly and so, so, hopefully. Yeonjun’s gaze crossed Soobin who looked at him with the same glimpse of hope. They smiled at each other. 

Maybe things would get—

_“What is this?”_

Yeonjun stared at his boyfriend’s mother’s warm expression get replaced by shock. She wasn’t looking at him, but something behind him.

 _“What?”_ Soobin asked her after hearing her shock, gaze switching from her to his boyfriend, before his own eyes widened. _“What’s— Oh.”_

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Yeonjun turned around and his tail hit his face in its frenzy. Yeonjun gasped and took it in his hands quickly to lower it off the camera, but Soobin and his mother had already seen it.

Yeonjun gulped, eying Soobin’s face who was just shocked but also unreadable.

His mother broke the tense “Soobin, what is this? Why didn’t you tell us that he’s a—“ 

“Yeonjun? You’re a hybrid?” Soobin whispered almost hauntingly.

At this moment precisely, Yeonjun knew that he would have those words and Soobin’s crestfallen expression stuck in his mind forever

Yeonjun’s vision blurred. He gripped the phone in shock and disbelief.

His worse fear was coming true.

He looked at the two humans looking at him in so much emotions. Was it disgust? Hatred? He didn’t know. He didn’t feel well.

His chest was constricting tightly, and he couldn’t find the words, his mouth drying up immediately. Soobin’s gaze was piercing.

_“Why would you hide it from us, Soobin-ah?_ ” His mother asked in upset.

 _“I— I didn’t know. He never told me...”_ Soobin said shakily. Yeonjun could see that he was so shocked that he was holding back tears, _“Mom, can you live us alone please?”_

His mother nodded reluctantly, looking at Yeonjun, who was wiping his now falling tears, in distraught and disappointment.

_“Okay but be quick, you have ten minutes max, honey.”_

Soobin nodded but his eyes never left Yeonjun who was fighting a sob. 

Once they were alone, he muttered, “Soobin, I can explain—“

“Take off your hat.” The human ordered him almost numbly.

Yeonjun cried and he could feel his ears shifting in nerve, “Please, just listen—“

“ _Yeonjun_. Take it off.” Soobin cut him, switching back to English.

Yeonjun sighed and after wiping some tears, he slowly took it off. His ears were still flushed against his hair since he was sad, but he forced them to rise, and Soobin’s eyes hardened at the sight. Then, he closed them. As if he couldn’t bare the sight anymore. Yeonjun whimpered.

For ten seconds, no one said anything. Yeonjun held on his cap and the phone tight.

“...How could you?” Soobin whispered, his voice now so shaky and a lone tear rolling down his face, “How could you lie to me?”

Yeonjun cried even more at the sight, “I just... I was scared.”

Soobin’s eyes snapped open and Yeonjun flinched as if he was right in front of him. The human looked so mad and disappointed, “What were you scared of?! How could you even do that to me?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry!” Yeonjun cried pitifully.

“You don’t know? _I can’t believe this_. I told you everything about me. I told you things that I never told my closest friends, Yeonjun... _What were you thinking_?” the younger switched from English to Korean in anger.

“I didn’t want my nature to make you run away from me!” Yeonjun explained, “The first time we talked about hybrids, you were so indifferent... I was scared.”

Soobin scoffed, “Don’t you know me?! I would never run away from you because—“

“Before I talked to you about hybrids’ rights and injustices, you didn’t even inform them, when we’re 40% of the world population, Soobin! You didn’t care, you were passive about what was happening in your own country! How was I supposed to know that you wouldn’t turn your back on me.” Yeonjun almost hissed. He knew he was in the wrong, but months of insecurities and worry was just bursting out. He couldn’t control it anymore.

Soobin frowned, “You’re being unfair, Yeonjun. You know I changed. You know I tried harder. I did it for you and you— You are— I just...” Soobin was mixing his words, unable to phrase his feelings and Yeonjun was looking at the younger going redder. Until he huffed and said lowly in an ice-cold tone, “Did you lie to me about everything else, too?”

Yeonjun froze, “What?! Of course not, I would never—“

“You say that, but you lied about your own nature!” Soobin cut him sharply, “How can I not believe you wouldn’t lie about the rest?!”

“Soobin,” Yeonjun pleaded, “I was sincere about everything else, I swear I was! I was sincere about how much you mean to me, about how much I wish I could be by your side in sad moments, about how much I love you. _I’m in love with you, Soobin_. That’s real.”

Soobin looked at him in with so much hurt and it just burned Yeonjun from the inside, like a hot ball of lead was burning his heart. He seemed so confused. 

“Please believe me,” Yeonjun whimpered, “I meant all of it. I was just... I was just afraid. I was going to tell you. Today! Right before your mother came, I promise. I was just... I thought it would be better that you didn’t know, Soobin. It was already so complicated with your parents and mine. I truly believed that it would be better for the both of—”

“You can’t take that decision for the both of us, Yeonjun.” 

Soobin looked so tired. So sad. 

“I know that now, I’m sorry for—“

“I need some time.” Soobin cut him, eyes not even looking at him anymore. He was looking at their ring. Yeonjun’s heart hurt, “To think about this. About us...” 

Yeonjun’s whole body filled itself with dread.

“No, please. We have to talk about—“

“You had ten months to talk about it. Now it’s too late.” Soobin said firmly.

This was the last words he said before he hung up the phone.

———

They didn’t talk for three weeks.

Yeonjun was numb. 

It hurt. Even after three weeks, it still really hurt. 

He had tried to reach him, that afternoon, but Soobin had turned off his phone to go to school and ignored his texts and calls after that. He tried and tried for four long days until he ended up giving up.

Soobin needed time. He said to himself. 

He then decided to focus on his upcoming finals, since that was still happening too. 

Fortunately, he still managed to focus on his studying and passing his exams with a pretty good feeling about it. He always had Soobin on the back of his mind.

His friends were a little worried for him. He had mentioned Soobin offhandedly to them, but they didn’t really talk about his relationships to begin with. Even with his best friend Chaeryeong, a cheetah hybrid, who had been there for him since they were children. He knew that she would be supportive, since she always had been, but he just felt uncomfortable to talk about his relationship problems as freely as she always did. Maybe it was because the first time he did, the boys in his group of friends always seemed uncomfortable. Maybe because it was a gay relationship, and that they still had those underlying stigmas about it, even more when he was a breeder. 

(He remembered the first time he had a heat; it was a mess. They were all so distraught. They were six in total, all knowing each other since middle school. The three humans, Changbin, Yerim and Heejin were so distraught by it. He didn’t blame them, really. But it was quite surprising for him too, and the lack of support because of incomprehension was so shocking for him. 

Despite that, the two other hybrid, Wooyoung - a Wolf hybrid - and especially Chaeryeong were far more understanding and supportive of his presentation.

Despite that, it did shift something in his relationship with his friends. He cared about them a lot, but he couldn’t talk about his sexuality as freely as he wanted to.)

So, even when his second ex-boyfriend broke his heart, he dealt with it on his own, even though they were all worried for him and that Chaeryeong had almost begged him to talk about it with her. 

She wasn’t having none of it that time though.

That day, Yeonjun had finished his exams and party after party were thrown to celebrate that. Yeonjun really wasn’t in the mood for it and when he told that to Chaeryeong she pushed out the loudest grunt of frustration he had ever heard from her. They were in the cafeteria, and the whole table of friends froze. 

“Yeonjun! Please, just tell me what happened!” Chaeryeong pleaded. Yeonjun blinked at her in shock before sighing and not answering her.

“Chae, leave him alone.” Heejin chided her.

“He’s NOT fine! He barely eats, he looks dead all the time, he doesn’t participate to our conversations anymore!” She turned to him and he ignored her even though all she said was true, “Something happened with your twitter boy and you need to tell us!”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Yeonjun mumbled in his food, “You guys wouldn’t care—“

“Yeonjun, you are our best friend. Of course, we care,” Wooyoung cut him in worry. Yeonjun actually was surprised by how concerned he looked, since Woo was always so cheerful and positive, even when one of them was sad. Especially when they were sad.

Still, he was resigned. “Look, it’s just some stupid fight I had with him. It’s just ‘gay stuff’“ he winced at the way he worded it, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Gay stuff? What does that even mean?” Yerim asked

“It means that ever since he came out, you morons have been awkward with him. And now our own best friend — who’s always been there for us — doesn’t feel safe talking about his heartache.” Chaeryeong deadpanned. The rest of the table stayed silent at the accusations; the air of guilt was almost palpable.

“Is that how you feel, Jun?” Changbin asked almost sadly. He looked at each and every one of his friends, expression distraught and he sighed before nodding. 

“We’re so sorry, Junnie,” Wooyoung apologized on all of their behalf, “I guess that I was awkward with you because of it... I never thought that it would be so... I’m just sorry.”

“We didn’t want to make you feel like you don’t matter to us,” Heejin apologized, briefly resting her hand around his own in comfort. Yeonjun nodded in understanding. It felt good to be acknowledged.

“You do matter to us. I think that I personally was weirded out by the whole idea of ‘breeding’ but... I’m really sorry that you felt like that. We’re all leaving for college and we won’t see each other for a long time after that, but I don’t want you to think that we don’t care about you. You’re our best friend!” Yerim explained. They all nodded hastily, hums of agreement in the air. Yeonjun nodded too. Smile overtaking his face.

“Can you forgive us?” Wooyoung asked quietly. Yeonjun smiled even more.

“Yeah.... Yes I can.” 

Chaeryeong cheered and took him for a big hug, Heejin joining her on Yeonjun’s other side. He chuckled and held them tight. He had missed them. 

His heart was still hurting but it felt a little better, already.

***

After school was over, they all met each other in their clearing. The sun was shining brightly on them, but a light breeze was still cooling them. Heejin, Yerim and Wooyoung had their feet in the water, while Changbin, Chaeryeong and Yeonjun were right beside the shore, under the shadow of the tree bordering it. 

“So, for ten months you didn’t tell him?” Wooyoung summed up.

When they arrived, Yeonjun finally told them about everything. How they met, how attached they got, the phone calls, the text, the schedule to call each other, how they started dating.

(Heejin, Chaeryeong and Wooyoung had cooed at the matching ring. Apparently, they had never noticed. Changbin and Yerim only scoffed at how cheesy it was, although they were still looking at their friends fondly.)

He talked about Soobin’s parents. They had all winced at that part. They were all Korean Americans after all. They knew about strict parents, some of theirs even worse than Soobin’s rather understanding ones. 

Lastly, he explained the fight.

“I don’t even know how you did it, to be honest. Like, it must have been bad to hold it in for so long,” Yerim muttered while she was looking at her toes wiggling in the running water as the whole group hummed in agreement.

Yeonjun sighed, “It was hard. He really opened up to me, too. So, he felt betrayed that I lied.”

Chaeryeong spoke up, “On one side, I understand that he is mad since you did hide something very important from him,” they all nodded and Yeonjun winced, “on the other side, I don’t really blame you... I mean although he seems very nice and understanding, it’s not because he was willing to educate himself about our struggles that he would be willing to date one of us. Especially when you are a Korean living there... So, I understand why you would be scared.”

“Yeah, that’s right. For all we know he could have cut ties with you and you guys would have never end up together if you had told him about your nature at the beginning.” Changbin added. They hummed again in agreement.

“Still... I have this hunch that deep down... I knew he wouldn’t do it. He’s too nice. At worst he would have talked to me just to be friends, because he can’t say jo easily. But I— I lied to him, and now he hates me...” Yeonjun said in dejection.

“Not so sure about that.” Chaeryeong said, while she was on her phone, “I found his twitter account. He’s miserable, from the tweets I’ve deciphered. You know how choppy my Korean is.” She handed him her phone.

There was a lot of tweets, indeed.

Yeonjun had stopped looking at them since the week before, so he was surprised. 

“Translate them! The suspense is killing me!” Heejin demanded, splashing them with her feet.

“I don’t understand everything—“

“You useless nerd. Give me that!” Yerim took the phone from him and he whined, she hissed at him. Then they all waited. 

She read the tweets, and a smile bloomed slowly on her face. 

“Dude,” Yerim laughed.

“What is it?” Wooyoung pressed. They were all waiting for her by then.

“Okay, so this one says, ‘Why do people you want to hate end up being the one you love the most?’. Then some crying emojis and a sigh.” Yerim read and showed it to Yeonjun. He felt his cheeks heat up as they whistled and teases him.

“Wow. He’s not playing, huh?” Changbin chuckled awkardly. 

“‘This one says ‘You miss them even if you shouldn’t. Not talking to them makes you go crazy. But your mind and your heart are in battle on what is right.’— Your boyfriend is still back in our 2009 emo phase Junnie.” Yerim laughed. 

“Stop,” Yeonjun asked her although it made him smile a little.

“He’s probably the only Korean citizen to be late on the worldwide trends that aren’t ‘being open-minded to diversity’ and ‘accepting people for who they are and not what they should be’. And YES, that was shade.” Heejin said sassily.

“Oooooh. That’s my girl.” Chaeryeong hi-fived her. They all laughed at their antics, but Yeonjun was wrapping his mind around the fact that Soobin was missing him as much as he does.

“He misses me,” he said in sadness but also disbelief.

They all sobered up from their laughs and looked at him, “Of course he’s missing you. The guy already sounded whipped when you described him. But now it’s so obvious. You love each other.” Chaeryeong explained.

“I have to apologize properly.” Yeonjun decided. It was the only thing that made sense. He missed Soobin and he missed the human so much, too. He needed to make things right.

“Okay but apologizing isn’t enough, Jun.” Heejin said.

“Yeah! You have to make a grand gesture, like in movies. The dude shipped you a ring to confess to you. You have to go big or go home.” Changbin said with so much conviction.

Yeonjun nodded. His friends were right. “What do you have in mind?”

They all tried to think about it for some time, until Chaeryeong gasped. They all looked at her, and she had a mischievous smile on.

“Oh, Yeonjun Choi... We’re going to get your man back.”

***

A week after that, was D-Day.

Yeonjun had shipped ‘the grand plan’ to Soobin’s home address in Ansan days ago, and the post service notified him that it should arrive today in his home. 

It was Saturday, he had no homework or exams anymore. He was ready to do it.

He was ready to get Soobin back.

Yeonjun had planned everything his home. He had reached Soobin’s mother. He told her the truth. The whole truth. He knew it was risky but he rather know that there was a chance that his parents would be okay with them than doing big things just to have them breaking apart later.

Fortunately, his mother was understanding and after the whole ‘Don’t ever hurt him again. I mean it.’ Scary speech, she agreed to help him out. That meant a lot because she basically gave them her blessing. 

Yeonjun had set up, along with his friends an online/distanced ‘candlelit breakfast’.

Chaeryeong had figured that what would mean a lot would be an evening or morning that would remind them of their relationship and all the things they talked about during all those months. 

Soobin’s ideal date, his favorite food, his favorite place to be when he felt sad, his favorite music when he had a bad day... all of those things that Yeonjun had learned by heart because deep down he knew that he would need it for later on.

So, with the help of Soobin’s mother and his friend’s few contacts in Ansan, Yeonjun recreated this nice and amazing place that represented Soobin’s safe place. Yeonjun was still supervising the whole thing with Chan and Jisung, Changbin’s best friends who were helping him settling the decorations and music. They were FaceTiming the whole thing.

They installed, in Soobin’s ‘safe place’ or a lone bridge that no one visited because it was in an abandoned park, some fairy lights that surrounded the rails of the bridge. In the middle of it, they put a table and some silverware for the candlelit dinner. Since Yerim’s _unnie_ , Seulgi, worked in music she helped them and had convinced some of her friends to play some classical renditions of Soobin’s favorite songs. 

Yeonjun had also, thanks to Soobin’s mother, got to have Soobin’s favorite pastries and bread from this amazing, expensive bakery in downtown Seoul, that Soobin would eat it only thrice a year. 

Finally, there was the gift. But that was for later.

Yeonjun had installed some fairy lights in his own bedroom, just to make the moments more believable for the both of them. His parents hadn’t really questioned him buying lot of pastries either. 

At last, it was time. 

He felt his phone buzz.

**From: Soobin’s mom**

**He is on his way to go to the park.**

**He’ll be there in ten minutes.**

**Good luck!**

Yeonjun smiled and texted Seulgi to set the computer from where he would chat with Soobin on the table, facing the spot where Soobin would be sat. 

After some time, he received the call to FaceTime. 

The image darkened, before it showed Seulgi’s close up. 

_“Hi! Everything is set! Auntie sent us the message, too, and we have someone who’s the watch to make us start when he arrives.”_ Seulgi explained one last time. Yeonjun nodded gratefully.

_“Thank you so much for this, noona. I can’t even tell you how much I appreciate what you’re all doing for me.”_

_“No, don’t worry.”_ She shooed him while she was installing the computer, making her jump in and out of the screen. “ _Any friend of Yerim is my friend! And it’s great practice for us, too.”_ She reassured him. 

Yeonjun was especially grateful that she, with her friends, were okay with all of it. With the interspecies relationship, with them being gay. Yeonjun was a little uneasy at the idea of doing something with other people knowing that Soobin was gay, since it wasn’t his place to talk about it. He had felt really guilty about that, too and was scared that it would have some kind of repercussions. Even Soobin’s mother was skeptical with it, given it contradicted the only rule that she had set with her husband regarding Soobin’s display of his sexuality. 

Still, it was a grand gesture that she knew would make her son happy, plus the few people involved (Chan, Jisung, Seulgi and two of her friends who were playing the cello and piano) were either queer themselves or obviously very accepting and would keep it a secret - it was very admirable, too. As for Yeonjun, he knew it was a big risk to play with this subject, even for romantic means; but since he knew that they wouldn’t say anything, if Soobin was to (rightfully) be mad at him for it and cut ties with him definitively, at least he would know that Soobin’s secret wouldn’t get out of this small circle that he believed he could trust.

Seulgi made sure that everything was okay. The pastries were set in the boxes and the final gift was also presented, but it was adjacent to the computer. Some flowers were scattered on the table, and it was all terribly cheesy. Just like Soobin liked it.

 _“Okay, it’s all set,_ ” she checked quickly and then nodded one last time before giving him a thumbs up. “ _You got this! We’re all rooting for you.”_

 _“Thanks, noona,”_ he really was grateful. 

She smiled one last time then walked at the other end of the bridge where chairs were set for her and her two musician friends. 

Yeonjun fidgeted from his spot in his room. He was sat in his desk chair, against his bedroom window, fairy lights being easier to hang there than on the walls.

He had dressed simply, since he knew that Soobin would probably be in casual clothes. But he did put on a hat. 

(Actually, the hat was a last-minute decision. In the span of the last hour he had put it on and took it off seven times. 

He was just so nervous.)

It was a simple black beret, that matched his black sweater weirdly good. The sweater was one of Soobin’s gift he had shipped for his birthday. Soobin’s faint smell was on it, but it was too faint for Yeonjun to even detect what the human’s smell was like.

He looked at his computer’s screen, presenting the beautiful work that his friends’ friends had set, just to make that lone bridge a beautiful romantic place. The sun was going down in Ansan, while it was it was shining shyly through the blinds in Yeonjun’s bedroom since it was 7:34AM in Camden. 

God. He was so nervous.

What would be Soobin’s reaction? He seemed to have missed him on this month of no communication, but he hoped that those gestures would be enough.

His train of thoughts had been interrupted by the sound of the instruments faintly starting to play through the call. His heart skipped a beat. That meant that Soobin was coming. 

From afar, he could faintly see his silhouette. Until he saw the tall human walking hesitantly to the musical trio. He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he looked fidgety, probably since that place was usually deserted. Then after some discussion, he looked towards him — well, mor alike the computer — and froze. 

Yeonjun didn’t know how it looked from his perspective as a whole. Seulgi had took some pictures but didn’t send it to him yet. So, he didn’t know if Soobin’s expression of shock was warranted as he slowly walked to Yeonjun.

The younger looked okay, at least physically okay. Fortunately, he seemingly hadn’t lost weight. He was wearing one of his oversized sweaters he usually wore when he was going out to take a walk, this one being the blue and white, Champion one. Yeonjun’s eyes looked at him getting closer until he was right in front of the computer, his whole screen filled with Soobin.

God, he had missed seeing him. Even like this.

“Yeonjun?” Soobin blinked and rubbed his eyes, like he was making sure that it wasn’t a hallucination.

“Hi,” Yeonjun awkwardly waved. 

He hoped that Soobin could hear him clearly despite Billie Eilish’s ‘i love you’ being played beautifully in the background by Seulgi and her friends.

Soobin waved back at him, disbelief still all over his face.

“ _What is this_ — _What did you_ — How?” Soobin stuttered in a mix of Korean and English. He looked so confused. Yeonjun was going to answer but he silenced himself when the younger looked at the table, the flowers, the pastries, the black box holing the final gift, then the fairy lights on the bridge’s rails. Before finally looking at Yeonjun again. 

“Yeonjun...” Soobin almost whimpered. It was all confusing. He didn’t if Soobin was happy or just creeped out.

Yeonjun gave him a small smile, here went nothing, he thought.

“Please, sit down, _Jagi_?”

Soobin blinked at him, still looking so shocked, but eventually he sat on the chair. The sun was going down, and it shone mesmerizingly on Soobin’s soft features. Once he was settled, almost like he was completely out of his element, Yeonjun reigned down his inner panic and spoke up. 

“What is this for?” Soobin mumbled, his expression now unreadable.

Yeonjun sighed, doing everything not to avoid the human’s piercing gaze (even through the computer.)

“I wanted to make sure to convey how much I loved you, even if we’re apart. And especially how sorry I am for lying to you, Soobin.” Yeonjun said shamefully.

Soobin didn’t answer anything, eyes still assessing the whole scene. Yeonjun could see that his expression was softening, though.

He cleared his throat, “This month without you has been one of the worst times of my life. And it really pained me to have hurt you so bad, Soobinie. Like— Like I said, I was afraid of your reaction if you were to find out about my hybrid nature... But I’m even more scared that you don’t talk to me again, and that the only memory of me you have is that I didn’t mean anything about my feelings for you.” He said emotionally. He knew that tears were going to come, so he wiped them immediately. He didn’t want to act like he was the victim of the situation.

“You’re so important to me, Soobin. You’re so precious to me... and I can’t imagine how mad you must be at me, but please understand that this lie didn’t come because I didn’t trust you. At least after I got to know you, it wasn’t for that... I just— Remember Mark? My second ex-boyfriend?” Soobin nodded faintly, his expression so sad but confused, “Well, he was secretly ashamed of my nature, and would make awful comments behind my back and sometimes even in front of me with his friends, just because he couldn’t accept my nature. And I guess I built this shield around me— Since I was so afraid of you running away from me or being remotely like him.”

“I was scared, a—and so, _so_ stupid, Soobin. I know that I hurt you, and each day away from you made me realize that I was scared for nothing. I know that even if you wouldn’t want to date me because I am a hybrid, you’re so amazing and nice that you would still want to be friends at least. But I guess that since the beginning, before we even started dating, a selfish part of me just... ignored that? I liked you, and I didn’t want to ruin things for us. But now it’s even worse, and I’m so sorry, you have to believe when I tell you I regret lying to you so much.” Yeonjun pleaded, sobbing quietly. He wiped some tears away as he waited for Soobin to find his words. The younger was just looking at him, mind seeing conflicted.

“I know that... I was ignorant about hybrids before I met you... But— for your information, I wouldn’t have considered confessing to you if it wasn’t for... You, Yeonjun.” Soobin worded his thoughts awkwardly.

“What do you mean?” Yeonjun sniffed.

“It’s not the fact that you’re human or a hybrid that would ever be a deal breaker to me. I fell for you because of who you are, not what you are... I just wanted to make that clear.” Soobin explained, frown still on his soft face, and hands agitated on the edges of the table.

“What would be a deal breaker for me, is the fact that you lied to me, about something so important... When I bared my soul open for you. Gosh this sound so cheesy,” he whined a little, and Yeonjun just nodded to tell him to go on, “I liked everything about you. I mean, I still do. Even if I feel like this should be easy, it’s just so... complicated to let you go. Even in my mind, you are always there.” Soobin’s hand reached his head. And Yeonjun saw the sun reflecting against Soobin’s pinky.

“You kept the ring?” He blurted out despite himself.

Soobin paused and looked at their ring. The small designs distorting the reflection of the light. It was silent for a moment and Yeonjun heard the faint Beyonce’s ‘Halo’ being played. 

“Of course, I did,” Soobin groaned, “Yeonjun. I don’t think you understand how maddening you are. Like there’s days where I see random flowers and wonder if you would like them and then I remember that we’re so far apart from each other so it wouldn’t matter and I get sad, _just like that_. Then, I look at our conversations and I get happy again. It’s so weird, but you became the one who determined my moods. I care so much about you.”

“And _I_ care about _you_. I just made a stupid mistake and I never want you to think that I don’t love you as much as you do. You’re all I can think about 80% of the time, too, Soobin.”

Soobin sighed, he looked shared, and Yeonjun couldn’t blame him. He understood that he wouldn’t want to forgive him right away. He was just scared.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me right away, but, still... I’m sorry.”

They looked at each other, Yeonjun trying to dry his tears, and Soobin’s expression way gentler than before but still guarded.

Soobin sighed, “Well, for what it’s worth, all of this is very nice...” Soobin moved his hand to gesture towards the whole scene, “and very thoughtful, too— Are all of those songs from my ‘Sadderdays’ playlist? Also, how did you get those pastries?” Yeonjun opened his mouth but the younger continued, “And who are all those people, I thought you didn’t know anyone except your family in here, like- How?”

Yeonjun’s heart stuttered at how Soobin’s cute ways just escaped him despite himself. He missed it so bad. 

“Well, my friends from back home got their friends to organize all of this... and your mother, too.” 

Soobin gaped, “My mom? She knows about this?”

“I explained everything, and she was quite understanding... I think she didn’t want to do this at first, but she must have seen how sad I was, and probably how sad you were, too. She was the one who told me when you were going to be there.”

“I cannot believe she would do this,” Soobin awed, looking back at all the details, them back at Yeonjun through the computer, “ _I can believe that you would, though._ ”

“Yeah?” Yeonjun’s hand twitched, almost reaching the screen. He really wanted to hold Soobin’s hand or graze his face with the tip of his fingers. It was like a hitch he never was able to get rid of.

Soobin nodded, the corner of his lips upturning slightly, “I mean, I’m the one who’s about the grand gestures generally but this.... _It’s really cute_ , Yeonjun. But” he breathed out, “Not unexpected. Given... How much I know you care about me.” Soobin said carefully, hands playing with the flowers on the table.

A leap of hope stroke Yeonjun’s heart as his eyes widened, he leaned instinctively closer to his screen. God, he wanted to have Soobin in front of him in real life.

“Really? I’m glad you’re seeing it, because I really do, Soobin. _I love you_.” Yeonjun confessed almost desperately.

“I was so confused about what was real and what wasn’t back when we had our fight, you know... but it also gave me time to think and I came to the conclusion that you couldn’t have lied to me. At least not about how you felt.” 

_“That’s right,”_ Yeonjun nodded, relief flooding shakily in him. 

“... So,” Soobin started with a growing smile, “knowing that it’s the first and last time you’ll lie to me about something as important as that.” He raised his finger at the screen in warning and Yeonjun shook his head hastily in sign of a promise, “I think that I can forgive you.”

“Really?” Yeonjun almost screamed with the widest smile.

His heart skipped a beat, his tail going wild behind him in excitement, his ears pointing up so straight that the beret fell.

Soobin’s eyes widened a little, at the sight but he still smiled back at him softly. 

“I promise I won’t ever do it again. And I’m, again, so sorry.” Yeonjun apologized again.

“I’m sorry for overreacting, and not talking to you for a month.” Soobin winced back.

“You really didn’t” Yeonjun shook his head again, “it was deserved. I just missed you so much.”

“And I missed you too,” Soobin answered directly, eyes so earnest, so sweet, “Let’s talk things out if we fight, from now on... this month was awful for the both of us.” Soobin gulped. Yeonjun nodded a dopey smile on.

His heart felt full again at the sight of Soobin’s loving gaze, of his beautiful dimple and mesmerizing crinkling eyes.

He finally had his love back.

***

Yeonjun held his tail when it was wiggling out of control against the blinds of his window and laughed sheepishly when Soobin was looking at it in wander and fondness. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited.” He said as he ate his breakfast. Soobin was eating the pastries with delight, so it was like they were sharing a meal together. He was glad that this ‘candlelit dinner’ thing had worked out. 

“It’s okay. _It’s so cute_. Is it weird that want to touch your ears so bad?” Soobin admitted, himself sheepish.

Yeonjun blinked at him before smiling back, “No, not at all, it must be surprising for you.”

“I mean, since you showed me so many videos and pictures of hybrids... Probably to warm me up to the idea of it all, now that I think of it” the younger thought out loud, and Yeonjun shrugged with a chuckle, “Well, It doesn’t have such a wow effect as before. No, I want to touch them, just like I want to touch you, all the time. Because I feel like it must be so soft.” 

Yeonjun blushed and his ears fell again, and Soobin cooed at them. He was happy that he was familiarizing with all of this so rapidly.

“You’re so adorable with your blushes and pouting,” Soobin teased him before sighing, “I really wish I could see them in real life.” He said, looking a little dejected.

Yeonjun smiled, “Open the box next to you.” He asked gently.

Soobin stared at him, then at the box, skeptical. But them after sole coaxing he took the black velvet box and opened it. 

Soobin’s eyes widened before smiling so widely, “Oh, Yeonjun this is so pretty.” 

Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet. Each of the charms had been chosen meticulously on the Korean website where Yeonjun had found it. There was an infinite sign, like the one on their rings. A rose, to remind of the time that Soobin had shipped him flowers for Valentine’s Days, just like he did on White Day a month later. A sun, similar to the multiple ones they filmed while they were chatting or FaceTiming. A paw, since Yeonjun thought it would be funny reminder of his hybrid nature (This one he hesitated to include but all of his friends had said that it would be welcomed by the human.) And finally, a plane.

Soobin looked at each of them with so much joy, until he looked moved, “I love it. _I really do._ ” He said, “Thank you.” 

Yeonjun only shook his head fondly. Then he explained the meaning of each of them while Soobin was struggling to put it on.

“And what about the plane? Is it a reminder of our distance?” Soobin joked, but Yeonjun could see a glimpse of sadness behind it.

“Actually, I have a last gift for you.” Yeonjun grinned at the younger who looked at him expectedly.

“What is it?” Soobin said slowly.

Yeonjun paused dramatically to let some suspense, until Soobin whined. Yeonjun chuckled at how cute the human was. 

“Okay, fine... Look inside the box, under the cushion.”

Soobin blinked at him before doing what he was told until he found it. It was a document of some sort.

Then the younger gasped.

“Is that...?” Soobin trailed off in excited disbelief.

“Hmm,” Yeonjun hummed in confirmation, barely holding the deep fondness he was looking at his boyfriend with.

“Yeonjun, _this is a plane ticket_!” Soobin squeaked. 

“Surprise?” Yeonjun said dramatically.

“A plane ticket! Yeonjun! Oh, God... for the United States... In a month?” the younger was reading the information. “I— I don’t understand. How did you do this? With what money?”

“My parents bought me a ticket for a trip to London as a graduation gift, but... I sold it. And bought you this ticket instead after they agreed.”

“They really did?” Soobin asked in surprise.

“Yeah... they know about you and they’re okay with it. We had a long talk about all of this and they’re supportive. They expressively told me to tell you that they would love to meet you if you decided to forgive me. And here we are...”

“Yeonjun... I can’t believe you did this.” He looked at the ticket one last time so happy, before his smile fell a little when their gaze met. He whined loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Yeonjun asked.

“It’s just that... I love you so much. _I really want to kiss you right now._ ” Soobin whined cutely despite himself and Yeonjun positively blushed at the confession. Still, Soobin looked almost sad.

“Don’t worry... we’ll see each other soon, okay?” Yeonjun raised his pinky finger where the small ring sat snuggly to remind them of their bond.

Soobin sighed, and looked the pinky, raising his own at the screen, “Okay.”

They idiotically mimicked their pinky fingers crossing each other. 

Well, for them it really didn’t feel idiotic.

It felt right.

***

**_July 10th._ **

Yeonjun was nervously waiting at the airport, tail waggling to so hard that some passerby glared at him. It wasn’t a big airport, and Soobin’s flight was arriving so late in the day that there was barely anyone expect few people waiting, like him, for their loved ones to arrive.

The plane had already landed for twenty minutes now, and baggage claim had started, too.

Yeonjun was waiting patiently for Soobin to arrive. From outside he looked fidgety but inside it was a big mess. His mind was screaming questions from every corner and Oh, God! Soobin was actually breathing the same air as him, right now. After a year of knowing each other they would finally meet... and they were going to spend a month together, visiting the East Coast on Soobin’s insistence. Yeonjun actually couldn’t believe that he would finally meet the person who made his heart flutter. It seemed impossible.

The first person to exit the custom check was a small family. Then flooded out a mass of people with their luggage’s and warm greetings emanated all around him. Yeonjun was in a more secluded part of the waiting area, though. But people could still see him if need be.

Yeonjun stayed put, though, only focusing to look for one face.

Then, a familiar Champion sweater popped out in the crowd.

Yeonjun’s breath got cut short.

Soobin was... well, to put it simple, even more entrancing and gorgeous than what Yeonjun had even imagined or actually seen. He almost looked unreal, his body was lean, even under his comfortable clothes, his face was smooth and his dimples even more pretty now that Yeonjun could see them for real. He was also way taller than what Yeonjun had pictured.

When their gazes crossed, Yeonjun saw Soobin’s whole expression lighten up in the most mesmerizing ways, and the most beautiful smile bloomed in happiness. Yeonjun knew that he was smiling back too.

Soobin fast walked with his luggage to Yeonjun until he stopped right in front of him. 

They both found themselves unable to say anything to each other. It was like the only thing that tied them until now, words - by texts or by phone call - was cut short, because now they just weren’t enough to convey how much they felt at the sight of each other.

So. Naturally. Yeonjun jumped in Soobin’s arms.

Soobin’s arms naturally snaked around his waist to hold him back in the warmest, most amazing hug that Yeonjun had ever had.

“ _Oh my god, I can’t believe this is happening_.” Soobin laughed shakily in Yeonjun’s neck and Yeonjun shook his head. 

Soobin was real.

His arms around his waist were real.

His hot breath against his neck is real.

His soft black hair resting on his cheek as they held each other tighter was real.

His hand soft grazing Yeonjun’s nape until it reached the base of his ears on the top of his head, was real.

Yeonjun felt like he was floating. Like he had found the last missing puzzle piece and that everything in the world was right again.

“I missed you, so much.” Yeonjun whispered in the taller’s neck. They had never met, but he had missed him, _so bad_ , “I’m so happy, right now.”

Soobin pulled away slowly, and now they were facing each other. Their faces were inches apart. And Yeonjun was finally _seeing_ Soobin.

The way that the end of his cheek bones cut right to his big dimples. The small bags under his eyes that still seemed so soft and adorable. The way that his upper lip had a cupid bow so small and that it sat on his plushier lower lip. 

Yeonjun’s hand grazed his face and oh.

It was even softer and plushier than what he had imagined. 

“You’re real,” Soobin muttered, and Yeonjun grinned, because he was still having trouble to realize this, too. 

Actually, Yeonjun knew that there was one way that could help with that.

He pulled Soobin to him and took his lips in his own for the gentlest kiss. 

It was soft and sweet. just like Soobin.

He was going to pull away again, but Soobin smiled against his lips and took his lips again, this time with so much more emotions displayed through it. His heart was beating erratically against his chest, as Soobin’s hands held his neck, while his lips were parting Yeonjun’s lovingly but with haste. He felt the plushiness of his lips take him and his mind went blank at how good it felt. He was so happy that he was smiling in the kiss, just like Soobin. 

When he felt Soobin’s tongue peeking he actually pulled away again, this time putting a distance. But not without giving butterfly kissing repeatedly on Soobin’s lips.

They gained back their breaths, and Yeonjun was reminded that they were still in a public place, although no one seemed to notice them since they were in the far corner of the airport, like Yeonjun had intended. 

His hands took Soobin’s neck and he felt his pulse beating in the same fashion as his own. 

They were panting a little, dopey smile adorning their faces.

“Hi,” Soobin greeted him after some time with a shier and cuter smile, and Yeonjun actually laughed at the randomness of the greeting.

“Hello,” he greeted back to play along with a snicker, “Have we met before?” He asked in faux wonder.

Soobin hit him lightly on his back after barking a loud squeaky laugh, “You always take it too far with the jokes, babe.” 

“I learned from the best, _jagi_.” He teased him. And immediately, at the sound of the rare adoring pet name, Soobin’s shy demeanor came back, the tip of his ears going pink. 

Yeonjun kissed his cheek. 

Just because he wanted to.

Just because it felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved the fic!!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos  
> on a scale from 1 to Uwu, How cheesy was that lmao
> 
> Also, remember!  
> No Justice, No peace
> 
> Oh! Also, you can dm me to be friends of just to talk (even though I am super busy for the next month but whatevs)!  
> My twt: [@sanspoppinstar](https://twitter.com/sanspoppinstar)


End file.
